


:)

by hlopushka



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: Ёндже — будущий Тёмный Маг тысячелетия, а Марк — его лучший друг.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 15





	:)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



— Бомбанёт, — сказал Ёнджэ, спокойно наблюдая, как Джебом на первой парте добавлял в котёл перетёртых в пыль сушёных кузнечиков.

Марк проследил за его взглядом и с сомнением покачал головой.

— Да не должно, — протянул он, — Джексон не так плох в Зельях…

— Бомбанёт, — уверенно прервал его Ёндже, — Джексон не видел, что Джебом помешал их зелье по часовой стрелке: через пару секунд точно фигакнет.

Когда через несколько секунд из котла их незадачливого друга повалил густой дым, а мгновением позже — и локальное извержение недопереваренной бурой жижи на горе-зельеваров, Марк не без восхищения отметил расползающуюся по лицу его лучшего друга довольную и на самом деле весьма злобную ухмылку. Если бы они были не в классе, он бы наверняка сейчас рассмеялся своим фирменным смехом суперзлодея.

— Мог бы и предупредить их, — почувствовал Марк необходимость устыдить друга, глядя, как раздосадованный Джексон оттирал с волос явно неудавшееся успокоительное зелье и сердито фыркал на Джебома, чьи уши тоже начали опасно краснеть-закипать, пока профессор Ким устранял последствия катастрофы. — Смотри, Джебом сейчас тоже бомбанёт.

— Во-первых, они оба были в защитных фартуках, — отмахнулся Ёндже, аккуратно разливая их с Марком идеальное зелье по флакончикам, — Джексон же всегда настаивает на полной экипировке. Во-вторых, ничего не бомбанёт, Джебом-хён всё лето занимался какими-то дыхательными упражнениями, он теперь само воплощение утреннего спокойствия. Смотри, даже челюсть не выдвигается.

— Лучше бы он Зельями занимался, — сказал Марк, и Ёндже фыркнул.

Глядя, как воплощение утреннего спокойствия на первой парте с уже совершенно пунцовыми ушами и быстро догоняющей шеей, уткнулось лицом в стол, а Джексон уже подбадривающе делает ему массаж шеи, Марк покачал головой. Все его друзья были эмоциональной катастрофой.

— А в-третьих, — продолжил Ёндже, — Гриффиндор был на десять баллов впереди Хаффлпаффа сегодня утром, так что с чего это я должен был им помогать обгонять нас ещё больше?

Почти все его друзья были эмоциональной катастрофой, — поправился про себя Марк, — а некоторые были холодными расчётливыми злодеями, которым самое место было в Слизерине.

Не то чтобы это было новостью: о том, что маленький солнечный мальчик, с которым он познакомился ещё в поезде по пути в Хогвартс, был самым настоящим чудовищем, Марк узнал прямо тогда, в самом начале их знакомства, когда тот совершенно безжалостно мухлевал в подрывного дурака и выиграл у Марка, Джинёна и Джебома весь купленный в дорогу шоколад. После быстро прошедшего желания запустить в него чем-то потяжелее, вроде талмуда «Истории Китайского пути самосовершенствования», который занудноватый Джебом взял с собой в дорогу почитать, Марк почувствовал что-то вроде восхищения и даже уважения к абсолютно беспринципному любителю азартных игр и шоколада. Он ясно понял, что этот щекастый громкий мальчик, счастливо доедающий нечестно выигранную шоколадную лягушку, далеко пойдёт, и что Марку надо далеко пойти вместе с ним.

С годами ситуация менялась не сильно: Ёндже имел безукоризненную репутацию не только у всего преподавательского состава, но и у большинства учеников, и при этом на самом деле нарушал правила, наверное, больше всех в школе. Ну или по крайней мере больше всех до поступления БэмБэма и Югёма. Ну и Марк, конечно, был вместе с ним.

Тамми, старшая сестра Марка, провела с ним воспитательную беседу ещё тогда, на первом курсе.

— Послушай, — сказала она, подкараулив Марка как-то перед Большим Залом в ноябре, — не мне тебя судить, мы, Туаны, не можем устоять перед очарованием плохих парней.

Марк уставился на неё, словно у неё вторая голова выросла. (Что в ретроспективе оказалось совсем неудивительным для Хогвартса: у Джебома на третьем курсе действительно выросла вторая голова после неудачного урока трансфигурации, и самым запоминающимся из события было то, как Джебом на обеде навернул еды за двоих. Джексон потом бухтел неделю, что Джебом весь рис съел.)

— Ты что, — заговорчески понизив голос, спросил он, — знаешь, что Ёндже злодей?

Тамми, на тот момент — важная семикурсница, посмотрела на Марка сверху вниз.

— Он, конечно, хорош, но опытный глаз, — она ткнула в свой ярко накрашенный левый глаз для пущего эффекта, — не проведёшь.

Тогда Марк невероятно впечатлился, но теперь он считал, что его глаз (пусть и сильно менее накрашенный) тоже был весьма ничего так, а поэтому мог не только разглядеть не сильно и скрывающуюся (по крайней мере, на взгляд Марка) злобную сущность Ёндже, но и — ещё более глубоко — его большое доброе (но вредное, но доброе) сердце.

С другой стороны, как было не заметить: когда на первом курсе Ёндже безуспешно пытался наколдовать дождик, чтобы им отменили занятия по Полётам на метле, потому что Джексон ужасно боялся высоты; или когда они с Марком нашли щенка в Хогсмиде на третьем курсе, и Ёндже был одновременно рад спасти щенка и тому, что делать это было совершенно незаконно по каким-то дурацким Хогвартским законам; или, в общем, чего далеко ходить, когда тогда, сразу после этой ужасной партии в подрывного дурака, Ёндже поделился со всеми сладостями.

Вся эта жуткая смесь Марка восхищала, точно так же как полное отсутствие у Ёндже стыда или, там, каких-то попыток отбрыкаться и оправдаться, что он на самом деле не такой: когда Джексон рассказывал всем, кто только готов был слушать, что Ёндже не человек даже, или когда БэмБэм, самый модный слизеринец тысячелетия, по мнению БэмБэма, в трогательной валентинке со змеями признался, что в будущем хотел бы быть таким злодеем как Ёндже, — Ёндже просто громко заливисто смеялся, как и подобает настоящему злыдню. Марк был очарован.

— Написал ли ты, что в будущем планируешь захватить мир? — спросил Марк на пятом курсе, когда пришла пора обсуждать будущие профессии, и они с Ёндже валялись на поле за теплицами после обеда. (Сам Марк мечтал стать укротителем драконов и уже обсудил это с профессором Ок, деканом Хаффлппафа).— Какие курсы для этого надо? Продвинутая Защита от Светлых Сил?

— Ага, — смеялся Ёндже, его голова лежала у Марка на животе, и вибрация от его хохота расходилась по телу Марка от пяток от головы, — и Управление Тёмным Культом для начинающих.

Они дошутились тогда, что знаком его последователей будет татуировка смайлика на колене, и это было так смешно, что Марк, хохоча, рассказал это всей своей семье летом, и они все тоже дружелюбно посмеялись. И только Тамми посмотрела на Марка, мол, не хочешь ли ты мне чего ещё рассказать про своего злого колдуна.

И, ну, не рассказывать же ей, как в поезде, когда они уже прибыли в Сеул и вся их шумная компания начала вываливаться к своим ожидающим на платформе родственникам, они с Ёндже остались вдвоём, потому что Коко забилась под сиденье, а Марк остался помочь. Не рассказывать же, как, стоя на коленях рядом и пытаясь выманить Коко, Ёндже быстро выпалил:

— Хорошего тебе лета, хён, — и когда Марк повернулся к нему, Ёндже быстро поцеловал его и буквально растворился в воздухе — словно он уже умел трансгрессировать — и с Коко, и с сундуком, и с, получается, первым поцелуем Марка.

В то лето они не созванивались и не писали друг другу — но они в принципе не особенно таким увлекались и до этого. Но Марку всё равно казалось, что оставить его одного вариться в этих эмоциях и мыслях было нехорошо, злодейски было, и злился немного на Ёндже, и злился много на Ёндже, а потом успокаивался — и снова немного.

Он едва дожил до сентября, мелко вибрируя в ожидании неизбежных изменений в своей жизни, как перед долгожданным дождём летом, но, встретившись на платформе с Ёндже, они неловко притворились, словно ничего не произошло, и только вибрации Марка, казалось, перешли на частоту ультразвука, а щёки Ёнджи порозовели. Они попрощались с родителями и наконец-то остались вдвоём. Все остальные собирались в купе в голове состава, но Ёндже (с ещё более розовыми щеками) предложил сначала переодеться в мантии, и Марк кивнул.

Затащив вещи в первое попавшееся свободное купе, Марк начал копаться в своём сундуке, чтобы достать мантию. Найдя, он понял, что забыл сделать что-то, что давно хотел. Он повернулся к Ёндже, который уже натягивал мантию через голову.

— Эй, Ёндже, — позвал Марк, — я хотел тебе что-то показать.

Глаза Ёндже, когда Марк расстегнул пуговицу на своих джинсах, стали размером с галлеон, всё лицо вспыхнуло как Гриффиндорское знамя, а когда Марк начал стягивать джинсы, Ёндже в ужасе закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты чегооо, — проныл он сквозь пальцы, отворачиваясь.

— Это ты чего надумал, — возмутился Марк, — мы друг друга в трусах видели миллион раз, давай поворачивайся скорее и смотри, очень тупо стоять со спущенными штанами в поезде.

— Так это было до, — запротестовал Ёндже, всё ещё красный как помидоры с фермы родителей Джебома, но повернулся обратно к Марку и, словно с невероятным усилием, убрал руки от лица.

Он заметил не сразу, видимо потрясённый видом Марка со спущенными до лодыжек джинсами в такой непосредственной близости от себя или — что было бы хуже и о возможности чего Марк даже не подумал и теперь испугался — забыл, что это значит. Но потом Ёндже засмеялся и, присев на корточки, застенчиво протянул руку к татуировке смайлика на правой коленке.

— Можно? — он поднял глаза на Марка, и тот кивнул, молча молясь всем богам мира, чтобы не думать о расстоянии между своим членом и головой Ёндже сейчас.

А потом этот ужасный, ужасный человек поцеловал его в коленку, и все мысли из головы Марка как ветром сдуло.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы помочь мне, Ира дала мне промпты:  
> 1) дождь, бомбанет - не должно  
> 2) «https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETJX0FOXQAA5npV?format=jpg&name=large обращаю ваше внимание на тату марка  
> если кто-нибудь не напишет про поцелуй в коленку  
> это будет упущение века»


End file.
